


Curiosity

by kanrei



Series: Calm Eyes [1]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Kaizuka Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanrei/pseuds/kanrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody what anybody says, Yuki knows her brother isn't emotionless. You just need to understand how he shows his emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

When Inaho was small, Yuki remembered having two mothers. She had been too small to question anything at that age, but the woman who stood at 157 centimeters honing glossy hazelnut hair and deep brown eyes had been who she had called mom for the duration of her life. Their mother had been kind, took care of them, read them children stories and bought them toys just like every other mother. Her Kaa-san loved to make jokes and sleep in, and Yuki too, took after her mother as she grew up. After all, both she and her brother had never met their father figure, and such a topic had soon become taboo in face of her mother.  
She was introduced to her second mother not soon after Inaho turned four. This new lady was different in many of ways, and Yuki couldn't help but notice how this lady known as Kaizuka Orlein shared a hair color that matched both her and Inaho’s to an indefinable degree. This lady too was nice, but Yuki and Inaho could not bring themselves to call her 'mother'. Orlein Kaa-chan, as they decided to call her was a calm and cheerful lady with eyes as clear as the sky, and although she had not lived with the Kaizuka siblings for long, she quickly wormed her way into their hearts.

Kaizuka Orlein was a calm woman with a pretty smile and a relatively average stature. She enjoyed reading books, cooking egg related dishes and taking care of Yuki and Inaho more than anything. Like how Yuki had taken after her first mother, Inaho took after Orlein Kaa-chan more than she had expected, and grew to absolutely adore the Dashi Tamagoyaki she would make for the two of them in the morning. The day Inaho shyly tugged at his mother’s apron and shyly pointed at Yuki’s tablet and tapped at the eggs on the family mart discount page, was the day both of them started to call her Kaa-chan.  
Around the age of seven, Inaho attended elementary school while Yuki started middle school, so she didn't realize when her brother started to come home with dusty books, reddened eyes and deep purple marks marring his pale skin. Inaho started wearing longer sleeves, flinched often, and started showing less emotion to the point where Kaa-chan got incredibly concerned. The symptoms were there, and children could hardly lie to adults.  
  
"Neh Nao-kun, if there's anything going on at school, you can tell Kaa-chan. She'll definitely find a way to help Nao-kun so don't keep it to yourself okay? If you don't want to tell me, you can always tell Nee-chan too"

\---  
That night, Yuki had been lying on her bed swinging her legs in the air while reading a magazine, when her brother suddenly came in and found a spot on her back.  
  
"Yuki-nee, did you know Kaa-chan is really nice"  
  
"Hmmn?"  
  
"She asked me about school today"  
  
Yuki flipped a page.  
"And what did you tell her?"  
  
Nao shifted slightly on her back, and his small hands gripped the back of her hoodie.  
"I told her about the teachers...and the other kids..."  
  
Another page was flipped, and small hands reached for the tablet device on her bedside.  
  
"Hmmm...Gaaah! Nao-kun don't touch that, it's got Nee-chan's school work in it!"  
  
Yuki quickly set aside her magazine and turned around so Inaho now sat on her stomach with the rectangular device in his hands.  
"What sort of school work does Yuki-nee do? Is it hard?"  
  
Yuki smiled, and Inaho's auburn orbs stared back at her. Since Inaho had been small he had been lacking in expressions, or simply changed them so subtly that people would mistake him as expressionless person. As his sister however, Yuki could never make such a mistake. To her Inaho was just as expressing as everybody else, they just needed to know where to look.  
  
"Oh? Is Nao-kun curious? It’s reaaally hard you know~"  
  
Inaho's tiny hands clenched tighter around the device, and Yuki's smile broadened.  
  
"We're learning why the clouds are white, and the sky is blue. There's a lot of things involved but Rayleigh and Mie scattering is what causes it. Nee-chan doesn't get it yet, but when she does she'll teach Nao-kun too okay?"  
  
Nao merely stared with his head tilted slightly to the left, before balancing the tablet on his sister's face and climbing off the bed.  
"Unnn wakatta, when Yuki-nee understands it, you have to teach me too"  
  
That was perhaps the last time Yuki saw such an innocent but unguarded expression of curiosity on her brothers face.

\---  
"If i understood everything in here, would i be able to find out why Kaa-chan left us too?"   
  
Pale fingers traced the grey colored tablet, steady voice and hardened eyes showing no sign of weakness to the average person. Yuki didn't know what to do, and could merely wrap her arms around her brother as he stood there. He hadn't moved and his left hand hung loosely by his side, while the right hand held onto Yuki’s old tablet.  
  
"Nao-kun didn't do anything wrong. You won't have to do anything. Yuki-nee will definitely protect you this time."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a line from a doujin on pixiv: "It's been a while since I've seen Nao-kun's sleeping face"  
> I've been wanting to write something about Inaho for some time now (since the series started maybe?) but I Yuki's perspective is a good too~  
> Hopefully my writing wasn't too bad. >


End file.
